My Love
by cute S.A.M
Summary: REWRITTEN! click inside and review... 'k? currently thinking of the sequel..... heeheheh.... REVIEW!


This is my first ever one-shot. I hope you like it…….

_**Warning: Bad Grammar ahead…….. xp**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **mY L**_**O**_**vE** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Mikan's POV**_

I watched as he plays with the necklace she gave to him.

"Mikan, she's really sweet eh?" he said while the breeze made his raven hair sway in the air.

He has raven hair, flawless white skin and those alluring crimson eyes. He was Natsume Hyuuga, my bestfriend.

I smiled, "Yeah, she sure is,"

We were talking about his girlfriend. Every time he talks about her, I always felt my heart ache inside, yeah I have a crush on him, well, I think it's not a crush anymore, I think it's called _love _now.

When he questioned me about her, I just smile so he won't see that I'm hurting inside.

Natsume and I were childhood friends. We do what childhood friends do, joke with each other, hang-out, and do more crazy things. The problem was, I fell in love with him.

When I was with him, it's like he was the only thing existed on earth, because he was the only one I pay attention to when we're hanging out together. I can't even hear what my friends were saying while I was looking at him while he talks 'bout her.

I saw her when he introduced her to me, few days from now. She was beautiful, with blond hair and gray eyes. Her name was Kari Mimasaka, I can tell that she was rich by the clothes she was wearing and her Gucci bag. She was also tender and caring.

In other words; _**she was what I'm not.**_

Me? I have brunette hair and wide hazel eyes. I'm rich I admit it, but I don't know how to dress like one so I just wear pedals and black oversized shirts, heck I don't even have a normal girl clothes, all that I have that was considered girly was just my black with white and red butterfly prints flats.

"Mikan, gotta go, Kari said that were going out in 10 minutes. Bye!" my conclusions broke as I watch him run to I-don't-know-where.

I have to admit, he was so in love with her, I never did see him smile a lot the entire 16 years were together. I journeyed to my room walked inside then picked up my guitar, my precious guitar. He was the one who gave this guitar to me when I celebrated my 14th birthday.

"I wish you we're with me, _always_," I whispered to the wind.

In two days was the festival, I'm a contestant, it's not that I'm really interested, it's just that my other bestfriend, Hotaru Imai, told me to do so, she was scary and love to invent things, unfortunately for me, she invented her baka gun, she says it was for baka's like me, so obviously, I'm the primary target.

Anyway, I have to sing, but I didn't write ay lyrics yet. I slumped on my bed and looked at the picture of me and Natsume in a beach when I celebrated my 15th birthday. Then an idea popped inside my head, I took my black notebook and one of my pencils inside the drawer of the bedside table.

After a while, I already have the first and second stanza, I'm struggling to write the lyrics for the chorus when I suddenly looked at my guitar. Now I have an idea. I quickly wrote the things that passed my head and read it again after I finished. It was not bad for my taste. I made a few twist and turns and replaced the name on the first sentence of my lyrics then read again, one word; flawless.

After almost an hour, I was finished with my song, I took my guitar and start playing the notes that I made. I started to sing the lyrics along with the guitar and I was glad that it all fitted.

I look at the clock, it read 06:15 in the afternoon, better I go down to take my dinner. After I exited the bathroom I got my key and locked the door, then I go to the elevator and press the ground floor button. The elevator stopped and I walked out. Then I walked to the corner and froze in the side of the garbage can.

Few meters from me was my bestfriend; kissing his girlfriend. I wanted to run, but my feet won't move, stupid feet. Then after sometime, I can move my feet again, I started to walk backwards when I suddenly hit the garbage can. Shit. My bestfriend and his girl startled and looked at me.

"Sorry for the interruption," I said and bowed, and then I quickly run to the elevator. Good thing it was open 'coz I heard my bestfriend calling my name. I desperately push the 6th button many times and was glad that he was too late to stop the door from closing. Then I let my tears go, I slid to the floor crying my heart out.

The elevator stopped as I stand up and wipe my tears, I run all the way to my room and locked it. I slumped on my bed and cried again, the pain was eating me like a giant killing machine. It was so painful when the scene played like a broken CD. I heard loud banging on my door but I didn't pay attention, I know it was him, the hunger I felt moments ago miraculously vanished. That night I basically cried myself to sleep.

_~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*_

The next morning, I woke up and go to my bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. The only word that I said was; shit. My eyes are puffy and red and the black circle in around it made me look like a panda. I took a bath and applied some foundation to around my eyes, I'm lucky that Anna and Nonoko teach me how to apply make ups.

After I got dressed I go outside, completely ignoring every body especially him. I go to different malls after I eat, since it was summer there were no classes. I spend all of my time outside, buying everything I like. Around 2 in the afternoon, my cellphone ringed. I opened it and saw the caller's ID; _Tsubasa Sakura_. He was my older brother studying in America. He was trying to convince me to study with him.

"Hello?"

"_Mikan-chan, how are you?"_

"I'm fine,"

"_Do you want to spend your summer here? Come on, just this once, I saw you last New Year at your birthday, I miss you," _my brother whined. Now that I think about it, there was no reason to say no.

"Ok, do you have my passport?"

"_Yeah!" _I imagined my brother sending his fist in the air, "_ Thanks. And I have your passport, I'll just send it to you, it will be on your hands tomorrow morning," _

"Thanks,"

"_Ok, so bye," _then I saw Natsume, something in my head turned and I stopped my brother.

"Onii-chan, wait,"

"_What my little sister?"_

"Is it okay if I study there with you?"

"_Of course! but wait, what happened? I thought you don't want to study here, did something bad happened?"_

"Nah, nothing, If you question again I'll change my mind," I warned him.

"_Okay but remember this, I'm not forcing you if you don't want to, and by the way I'm going I have a date with my lovely Misaki, bye!" _he hanged up. She was envy of her brother; he has everything he wished for; his lovely girlfriend--who he loves with all his money…_*cough*cough*_… I mean all his life--, he knows how to dress properly, to look like a rich person and his good looks.

"I'm sometimes wondering if I'm wishing on a wrong star, because someone keeps getting what I want," I muttered and walked to the other way where Natsume was, too bad he spotted me first.

"Mikan!" He shouted as I continued to walk, acting like I didn't hear him. Then after I turned to a shop where the highway was in front of me, I put my bags down and I quickly plugged my earphone to my cellphone then to my ears; I turned the volume to max and choose the loudest song I have, probably, one of the song of my favorite metal/rock band. Then I hold my bags of belongings again. When I thought I was already far away from him, a hand turned me around. There was Natsume, talking about something I don't know because I still have my earphones on my ears.

He looked at me again and saw the earphones then he not-too-gently pulled it off.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," I said acting innocently. He's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you open the door last night?" he asked.

I looked at the ground, struggling to find the answer and then a light bulb light in my mind, "I was in Hotaru's room," I was surprised how the lie came out smoothly.

"Why didn't you stop when I called you?" he asked again.

"I didn't hear you," I lied again.

"Liar," he said, "you know I don't like liars,"

"You know I'm not a liar," I snapped back.

"I don't like bestfriends who's a liar," he replied.

"I told you, I'm not lying," I said to him.

Then he's anger burst out, "I don't like you as my bestfriend anymore! You know?! I'm disgusted at what you wear everyday, what you say, your shoes, I don't like you--," I cut him off.

"Then stay away from me then," I said, tears streaming out of my eyes, I raised my hand to call a taxi, then a pink one stop in front of me, I opened the passenger's door and tossed my bags inside, I was ready to go inside when I felt someone hold my right elbow. I glared at him and whisked his hands away harshly. I got inside and tell the driver the location to Alice Academy. I was happy that the head master finally agreed on letting the students get in and out of its grounds now. If I was there all day, I might be sent to the mental the other day.

I directly went to my room and cried, the words he said really were painful, and it stabbed directly at my heart, leaving a huge wound. Then I decided something;

"From now on, I won't cry over people who don't care for me," I promised myself as I walked to my desk and pulled out several papers and envelops and wrote my goodbye letter for my friends. After I sing, I'm going to the airport to take my leave. This is my last day here.

That night, I packed my things; since there are not many of them I just have a large voyager with me, so much for not having many things. Then I looked at the picture beside my bed. _"Did Natsume really didn't care for me?"_ I thought.

"No matter what do, I can't hate you," I said and touched the picture, a tear slid down my face, I quickly wipe it and go inside my warm covers then go to my own happy dreamland where I can be with him.

_~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~_

I received my passport around 07:30 in the morning and tucked it into my shoulder bag. The festival will start on 10. I have lots of time to spend so I just practice with my song again. At 8, I decided to go to the cafeteria; I walked to the counter and ordered a fried chicken and orange juice, walked to where Hotaru and the gang are. It was good Natsume was not there yet or I would have to sit away from them, at least I can spend my last day with them, even for just a while. I was on my third bite when the cafeteria door opened and Natsume, the only thing unusual was his girl was with him.

"I heard that Kari-san transferred here yesterday morning," Anna, the pink haired friend of mine said.

"Yeah," Koko added, not taking his gaze away from the chicken that I ordered.

"You want this buddy?" I asked while he nodded. "It's all yours," I added as I stand up and walked towards the door, leaving a completely gawking Koko. I was about to pass them when he blocked my way, I walked to the side but he walked to the side, too.

"Move," my voice was icy cold. He didn't bulge. "You don't want to move?" I asked. If he doesn't want to move, I'll make him. I walked past him, hitting his left shoulder on the process. I could tell without looking back that the people in the cafeteria we're shocked, mouth in a complete "O" maybe. Well, we've been the best of friends for the past sixteen years.

It was 10:01 when I started to get dressed. I changed on the only girly clothes I have, well I just buy it yesterday and mind you, I can't and won't ride a plane with my gothic clothes. It will surely make my brother faint if he sees me.

The dress was black with two straps around the neck, like hell I would wear pink, I loath that color, no offense people, but it's hurting my eyes. It was 2 inches below the waist with a silver belt just below the chest and black leggings. I just wear a silver flats for my feet. My bangs were pinned to the side by a skull pin, my hair was down and I decided to curl the ends. In my face, I didn't put heavy make up, just a black eyeliner and lip gloss. Wonder why I'm black all-over? Well, it's my favorite color. I walked to my guitar and picked it up, then I look at the envelops where the letters are placed. I just ask Mr. Narumi to give it to them later.

Yuki was singing when I arrived at the backstage. Meaning; I was next. She finished and my name was called.

"Let's welcome! Mikan Sakura!" Mister Narumi shouted at the microphone. When I stepped on the stage, there were many whispers like; _"Is that Sakura, the tomboy?"_ and _"God, she's so beautiful!"_ but I pay no attention to them and sit on the chair on the middle. I began to strum on my guitar and started the first sentence of my song.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

I remember when I pretend to smile when he said that she finally said yes to him, I admit I envy her, for having him on her own, envy her 'coz she's beautiful, envy her 'coz she knows how to dress flawlessly.

_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

I always thinks about him, whenever I was alone on my room, I remember when he says "I love her very much, I can't let her go," and the times when we spend time together, my friend always teases me when I didn't hear what they were saying, well, I was looking at him.__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  


The night he says that he loves her very much, I cried while hugging my guitar, don't know why but I'm still wishing that someday, he'll be with me and we'll be happy, like a happy-go-lucky-Cinderella-story.

_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause  
_

He's beautiful ruby eyes always captivate mines. When were in Central Town I couldn't help but to spare bunch of glances at him, then I'll trip and he'll catch me. She better love him 'coz she's so lucky she have him, he's caring, handsome, all a girl could wish for.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

There were many cheers and applause, I spare a glance at him and walked to the backstage where I waited for Mr. Narumi. Then he walked back into the backstage and found me.

"That was a very good performance out there, Mi-chan," he said.

"Arigatou, Narumi-sensei can I ask you a favor?" I asked as he nodded, "Can you give this to my friends and can you distract them for a while?" I handed the envelopes to him as he nodded once again, "Thank you very much," I said and bowed then went to a run to where my bags were. It's under the Sakura tree where me and Natsume share. I placed my letter there, where I was sure, he's going to find, sooner or later. I touch the trunk of the tree one last time and walked to the car that's going to escort me to the airport. The limousine was in front of the gate. I walked to it and placed my bag inside, glanced one last time to the Academy and walked into the car. There was no going back now, it's all goodbyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Normal POV**_

Natsume walked to the hallway of the sixth floor where his bestfriend is, he's going to apologize to her for yesterday. He looked ahead and found Koko banging on the door while Anna and Nonoko's sobs were audible.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked. "And why are you banging on polka-dots door?"

He was sure that there was a problem when his bestfriend's other bestfriend turns around with tears streaming down her face. He never did see Imai Hotaru cry no matter what circumstances arrive, but this?

"Did she tell you?" she asked.

"Tell what?" I said as I heard Ruka, a blonde haired boy with blue sea-like eyes, said, "Told you, he doesn't know either,"

"Can somebody tell me what the fuck is happening?"

"Mikan," Anna said as I felt my body reacted on its own. Koko gawked at me as I banged the door down with one blow. There was no Mikan inside, all was untouched and the most unusual thing was, the huge pile of books that she collects was no longer at the desk beside the window.

Anna and Nonoko slid to the floor while crying at full force now. Yuu and Koko run to them and support them, what boyfriends are for anyway? There was a pant on the door followed by sobs, Sumire and Mochu arrived. Mochu was embracing a sobbing Permy. Imai on the other hand was crying silently while Ruka was rubbing her raven hair.

I run to the Sakura tree and shouted her name, then I saw something white, I quickly picked it up, it was a letter, I quickly opened it, well not literally opened, I tore the envelop apart. After a read it, I dropped it to the ground…

_Dear Nat-chan,_

_Hope you a good relationship with her, I promise I'll always pray for you two. Me? Don't worry 'bout me. By the time you read this, I'm already on my way to a place where I'll start my new life. Be happy alwayzzzzzz!_

_Your cute bestfriend,_

_Mikan (",)_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Mikan's POV**_

I looked at the clouds from the window seat; it was so beautiful with a slight orange glint form the afternoon sun. I'm not far from America now. I closed my eyes and covered my face with the novel I was reading. The saying was true;

_Letting go doesn't always means your too weak to took hold of something, instead, it shows that your strong enough to let someone you love go to where they were happy._

My love made me go to somewhere where I can't be a pain in the ass for him or his relationship. My love was not that selfish to think of my happiness alone. That's the thing for him that made me go away far from where he was; _**my love**_.

_**Rewritten 28/04/09**_

Authors Note: what do you think? **Bad**, good, corny or **not-worth-to- read**?... hehe it's my first one-shot anyway. The song was _**Teardrops on my guitar**_ by **Taylor Swift**…. Review ok?

Sorry for the bad grammar, k????

Happy reading….

Cute S.A.M (",)


End file.
